The Real Life
by ObessedTWFan
Summary: At one point in his life he may have loved her, or maybe it was infatuation he still wasn’t sure. GregSara friendship possible GregOC. Chapter 2.
1. Chapter 1

**My Declaration/A/N:** Yes I know I have many fics on the go, and there has been many promises of sequels/completion of those fics, I however am in a bit of a rut without and thought for a new direction in any of my stories that I have going on as of now. Now for the part where I think is **most important: I am and always will be a Sandle fan; but however without any indication of the pairing happening in the near future, I am reluctant that it will happen. This has caused me not to look at any spoilers for the new season, which in my case is a big deal because I would talked my mother's ear off with them. **

And so it is here that I declare that I will never own anything to do with CSI, can't say I want to at the moment but maybe time will change.

This pairing is Greg/Sara tolerance with a possible Greg/OC.

* * *

In the city of Las Vegas with new shopping malls, strip clubs, casino's and Starbucks popping up around every city block, it was an unusual case that one would venture out of their living community for anything in particular. Why travel across a busy town, unbearable at rush hour to buy just five dollars worth of candy or cream that you ran out of last week.

It was illogical and just not worth the point or the gas money.

This is why he was at a local Starbucks that hadn't been here a week ago; but was within walking distance of his apartment complex. It was here he saw someone that he never would have thought to see.

Sara.

At one point in his life he may have loved her, or maybe it was infatuation he still wasn't sure what it was but after her canceling their agreement of taking a lunch break together he pretty much gave up and moved on. What was the whole point of finding one person who you loved hole-heartedly and they didn't give a shit about you? It wasn't worth your time if you asked him.

--

Over at a nearby table, Sara and a new found friend Janine, sat talking unaware that Greg kept sliding glances in their direction until after about three times of catching him watching them Janine finally spoke up.

"Do you know him or something cause that guy keeps staring at us" she questioned as she took one of the many stir sticks that were sitting in a landfill where they would continue to sit for the next four hundred years or so. Sara did a casual 'I'm-flipping-my-hair-and-checking-you-out' flip of the hair and looked in his direction, she immediately regretted it for she made eye contact with Greg.

"Yeah, I work with him"

"Wow someone call the police the night shift is up before nightfall" they shared a laugh and Sara started dreading the fact that Greg was now coming over towards them.

"Hi Sara, I didn't know you live around here" he stood; knowing sitting down would be too obvious.

"She doesn't; I do" Sara's female companion piped up

"Don't take this the wrong way Sara but I didn't know you had friends" how else was she supposed to take that?

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me" she mono-tonally said staring at her friend who seemed to watching the younger man.

"I should head back, thanks for the coffee Sara, if I don't get the article in on time…" Sara glared at her friend knowing what she was doing, if she was within kicking distance she would have kicked her.

"Let me walk you out" Greg piped up holding the back of her chair as she got up taking her coffee and paper with her.

"You know where to find me" she told Sara as she walked out with Greg, looking back at her with a 'I-can't-believe-you're-letting-this-happen' look.

* * *

A/N 2: Inspiration for this story came from an article from Cosmo and Sex And The City, you'll see why in future chapters, that is if I get enough reviews. 


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm sorry I heard you saying something about an article you write?" Janine side glanced Greg silently sipping her coffee.

"I write a column for a newspaper" it seemed she wasn't bundling with answers

"Which one?"

"The Las Vegas Star"

"Oh ya the one that comes out every Wednesday, I've read it a time or two, mainly for the editorial comic"

"I figured as much, now if you'll excuse me, my boss doesn't like it when I'm late"

"Oh sorry to keep you waiting"

"Nice meeting you"

"Yes, you as well" she hollered back as she crossed the street with the other dozen or so people doing the same thing.

It seemed he would have to pick up the latest edition of The Las Vegas Star when it came out, and luck would have it, that would be tomorrow.

The next morning on the way home from work, stopping to grab a coffee and one Vegas Star totaling 3.63 he sat reading, unwinding if you will after a tough shift. He read the editorial comic, which this week was about Bush flying away in a plane-waving goodbye. He was actually excited to see what kind of article Sara's friend wrote and after much begging a pleading with Sara he still didn't know her name. He was almost towards the end when he spotted her picture, below her name Janine Roscoe and her title in capital letters.

**KINDESS MISTAKEN FOR POLITINESS?**

_Not even four blocks away from my apartment, and in a rare moment that I actually get to see one my friends who happens to work nights; we end up running into one of her co-workers who mistook the I'm-pretending-to-flip-my-hair-but-checking-to-see-who-you-are' look after I briefly questioned if she knew the guy who kept staring. The mistake my friend made was eye contact with her fellow colleague leading him to come over and say hello, and whether or not intentional with men you really don't know, he insulted her. As I made my goodbye with the excuse of this column needing to be done, I bid her adieu and hoped that I never had to see him again; he then proceeded to walk me out quizzing me on what I did for a living. I being polite answered his questions but left details out because what are the chances I'm going to see him again? Men I ask you: do you think because we excuse ourselves to leave that we really want you to follow us out? My answer: No. If we were interested we would have asked you to join us, or asked more about you. Until then watch us leave and admire our backsides._

Greg scratching his head with the ending; he really wasn't sure where she'd come up with this but she was paid for a story so why not elaborate with it? He just thought creating a story was illegal if it was deemed as real.

He deemed to write it off and chalk it up to this woman being a complete and total nutcase and misread everything he was sending off and move on.

It wasn't like he was going to see her again.

* * *

A/N: A little short I know but I had to scrap out the ending of this chapter because it seemed too weird and dragged on. Have chapter three almost done and it's longer. 


End file.
